Pokemon Explorers of Time
by thot-87
Summary: Adaptación del nuevo juego de Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 Explorers of Time. Si bien no soy un gran fan de la serie, el jugar a este juego me inspiró de un modo que quise hacer un fic sobre él y éste es el primer capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado!


Capítulo 1.

Brisa suave, las olas golpeaban delicadamente la costa… el sol se acercaba cada vez más al poniente. Se dejaba oír el sonido de algún que otro Wingull. El mar se paseaba tranquilamente yendo y volviendo, arrullando con su murmullo a un joven Piplup que se encontraba allí de pie observando la escena desde hacía algunos momentos. Había ido hasta allí para animarse un poco, para recobrarse de su pequeña frustración. Desvió un poco su mirada hacia la derecha y allí sobre el acantilado que se alzaba reconoció el lugar donde había estado hacía un par de horas.

Visto desde fuera no aparentaba ser más que una simple tienda de campaña, pero allí era donde el gremio de Wigglytuff tenía su sede. Hacía tiempo ya que el había querido unírseles, pero siempre se acobardaba a último momento. Su familia ya estaba acostumbrada:

-"Me voy a villa Tesoro para unirme a u equipo" - exclamaba en su casa.

Sus hermanos acostumbrados y con una pizca de malicia le respondían un:

-"Te esperamos para la cena entonces".

Pero es que no podía evitarlo, era más fuerte que él. Simplemente se arrepentía a mitad de camino, sin embargo hoy se había llenado de valor y había cruzado el pequeño bosquecillo donde vivía y había subido la colina sin detenerse a descansar. Había llegado a la cima y había observado cómo donde debería haber una simple abertura en la tienda había en pie una pequeña reja de madera que impedía la entrada. Se acercó más para intentar llamar a alguien, después de mucho meditarlo y haber decidido qué era lo más razonable. Se topó entonces con un hoyo cubierto por otra reja de madera, que parecía lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar su peso. Tras pensárselo otro poco más puso un pie sobre el hoyo. Fue entonces cuando una voz lo sobresaltó, una pequeña voz que parecía proceder desde abajo. Le pareció oír que decía algo como: "¿quién es? ¿De quién es esa…? ", pero no se quedó allí para averiguarlo, todas y cada una de sus partes – y sobretodo sus piernas – cobraron una firme e irrevocable resolución: había que salir de allí. Huyó despavorido cuesta abajo. Fue recién cuando divisó las pequeñas casitas de villa Tesoro cuando recobró el dominio de sí, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho… ya jamás podría entrar al gremio… o eso pensó.

Tendría que conformarse con cultivar el pequeño huerto que tenía su familia, cuyos frutos vendían a los hermanos Kecleon. No sería lo que él había soñado, no se embarcaría en vastas y épicas exploraciones, pero se conformaría, el pequeño huerto y sus hermanos se lo agradecerían; y además era lo máximo que él podía aspirar, para lo que él más quería simplemente no calificaba. Ya estaba atardeciendo y al bajar a la playa no se cruzó con nadie, tanto mejor, pues nunca había tenido un verdadero amigo en villa Tesoro.

Ni bien sus ojos habían entrado en contacto con ese magnifico atardecer habían quedado prendados de él; y allí se había quedado sin poder moverse de su sitio hasta ahora.

Tuvo una repentina sensación y sacó algo de su pequeño bolso. En apariencia solo una roca, sin embargo si se la miraba más de cerca la roca poseía unas raras inscripciones y un dibujo arcano, de significado desconocido aun para el joven. Sólo una roca, pero para él su más grande tesoro, aquel que había despertado el deseo en él de explorar zonas desconocidas, descubrir tesoros escondidos, revelar enigmas portentosos. Aquel fragmento era el que a pesar de su propio carácter lo había llevado hasta el gremio, sin embargo nada había podido lograr contra sus dudas y sus miedos, que eran los que lo habían llevado a la playa.

La playa se llenó de burbujas de un momento a otro, venían de algún grupo de Krabbys y habían llegado hasta allí probablemente arrastradas por el viento. Éstas se sumaron a la escena del atardecer y formaron una vista aún más bella y única. Cautivado por ésta y con su tesoro entre las dos alas, sollozó en silencio. Algunas lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos de un color negro profundos, estaba asistiendo al funeral de sus esperanzas y al entierro de su sueño.

Parece que después de todo no podré resolver tus secretos – dijo con voz quebrada.

Estaba por guardar lo que tiene en sus manos pero se detuvo a pensar y cambió de opinión, ya no lo necesitaba. Estiró el ala con intención de arrojarlo, pero volvió a interrumpirse, había algo en su interior – ¿o en el exterior? – que no lo dejaba; ese algo estaba por decirle otras cosas, sin embargo vio algo que lo distrajo y hasta lo sobresaltó un poco. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, de hecho se sorprendió de no haberlo visto antes. Echado sobre la arena yacía un Torchic. Él se acercó asustado y lo movió un poco, primero suavemente, luego sacudiéndolo un poco.

¿Hola? ¿Estás bien? ¡Torchic! – lo llamó.

Cuando comenzaba a preocuparse el pequeño pollito empezó a reaccionar, abrió los ojos y estiró las alas como quién se despereza de un largo sueño. Primero se fijó en el pingüino que lo había despertado.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? – lo saludó casi sin reparar en lo extraño de la situación.

Ehm, me llamo LusoT – dijo algo dubitativo y agregó después de una breve pausa – pero vos, ¿te sentís bien?

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que se acababa de despertar en medio de una playa sin tener la menor idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí y peor aún, había más cosas de las que no tenía idea.

Me, me siento bien, pero no sé como llegué hasta acá – agregó un poco aturdido; haciendo un esfuerzo no recordaba con mucha claridad dónde había estado el último día, casi lo tenía en la punta de la lengua pero se le escapaba, desgraciadamente lo mismo le ocurrió con todos los demás días que podría haber vivido.

¿Cómo te llamás? – le preguntó el otro ya un poco más tranquilo al verlo solo un poco confundido.

Se produjo otro momento de silencio, el pequeño Torchic parecía recordar algo pero se hundió una vez más.

No lo sé… - sonrió como riéndose de sí mismo – ya se que suena raro pero simplemente no sé.

Mmm – dijo pensativo – ¡THoT! Deberías llamarte THoT – dijo el Piplup con un ánimo inusitado, olvidándose casi de los hechos de los que se estaba lamentando hasta hacía solo unos momentos atrás.

Suena algo extraño- dijo sonriendo.

También para mi fue raro verte acá tirado en la arena, THoT – dijo riendo un poco.

Muy cierto…- el ánimo pareció esfumársele, es lindo escuchar nuestro nombre en boca de alguien más, siempre, pero ahora que le ponía atención a la playa se dió cuenta - ¿sabes qué… LusoT? – y después de un momento de duda agregó – éste lugar tampoco lo conozco…

¿No? ¿Y la villa Tesoro no te dice nada?

Nada – su rojo plumaje pareció palidecer.

"Extraño", se repetía para sí mismo LusoT. Ciertamente no era normal encontrar a alguien que sostenía no recordar nada. No era imposible, sin embargo esas cosas sucedían cuando uno sufría un accidente o algo por el estilo, sin embargo encontrarlo en esa playa solitaria, a unos cuantos kilómetros de Villa Tesoro, que era el centro urbano más cercano. Ambos estaban en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Pero LusoT cree adivinar lo que está viendo THoT.

¿Te gusta el panorama?

Es hermoso – las burbujas aún seguían flotando, bailando al ritmo del viento, aunque ahora ya no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a oscurecer.

Suelo venir por acá, los ocasos siempre son grandiosos, pero pocas veces se pueden apreciar las burbujas, por aquí no viven Krabbys, éstas son atraídas a veces por el viento desde una pequeña bahía al Sur dónde viven... – relataba LusoT mientras THoT se limitaba a escuchar.

Puede ser que sucedió a causa de que ambos estaban concentrados en el atardecer, o quizás porque no hubo pisadas en la arena que oir o tal vez simplemente haya sido que aquellos dos ya estaban acostumbrados a acechar a la gente desprevenida. El caso era que de los rostros de ese Koffing y ese Zubat no había manera de ocultar la sonrisa torcida que plasmaba sus rostros. Hacía un buen rato que venían siguiendo al Piplup escondidos tras los médanos. Al principio por pura picardía, fue entonces cuando vieron su pequeño tesoro, desde ahí sólo habían estado esperando el momento que bajara la guardia. Claro que la dificultad había subido al tratarse de dos, pero después de todo, los vieras como los vieras, no se trataba más que de dos pequeños cobardicas y no opondrían mayor resistencia.

LusoT perdió el equilibrio y cayó de cara contra la arena, todavía no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba cuando THoT lo ayudó a levantarse y es entonces cuando vio a los dos que estaban a sus espaldas.

¿Por qué hicieron eso? – inquirió molesto.

Me disculpo pequeñito – dijo el Koffing – oh... parece que se te cayó esto – dijo desviando la mirada hacia arriba, donde mantenía la reliquia de Piplup flotando entre pequeñas nubes del gas que expulsaba de sus cráteres.

Ppero eso es mimio! – dijo comenzando a preocuparse, aquellos dos sólo buscaban problemas y se lamentó haberse alejado tanto de Villa Tesoro.

Mmm… creo que no se me antoja devolverlo, de hecho parece bastante valioso, ¿verdad Ful?

Sisisí – respondió el Zubat, que se encontraba a su lado- de seguro podremos venderlo y sacar algo Lein.

LusoT estaba casi paralizado sin saber qué hacer o decir, le acababan de quitar el objeto más valioso que poseía y él no alcanzaba a poder decir nada.

¿No vas a intentar quitármelo pequeñito? – preguntó con tono burlesco Lein el Koffing – así esto es muy aburrido.

Si ni siquiera intentas defenderte no tiene sentido – lo secundó Ful.

Quizás hubieran seguido burlándose un rato más, pero THoT, quien hasta entonces se había limitado a observar estalló.

¡Basta!! Eso no es tuyo, devolvélo – dijo dando un paso hacia delante.

Parece que la gallina tiene más valor que el Piplup… bueno, a ver – dijo dirigiendo una mirada a su compañero – si de verdad quieren esto de vuelta, ¡vengan a por nosotros!! – apenas terminaba de decir las últimas palabras cuando ambos comenzaron a alejarse a toda velocidad hacia el Sur.

No son más que un par de cobardes flotante- dijo entre dientes THoT comenzando la persecución, pero volvió sobre sus pasos al poco tiempo al ver que LusoT seguía inmóvil- ¿LusoT qué hacés? Se están yendo – dijo tomandole un ala y tironeando de ella.

Pero yo no puedo pelear con ellos. No puedo hacerles nada – dijo cabizbajo.

Oye… vamos, yo te voy a ayudar, no tengas miedo - le dijo sonriendo.

¿Qué? – dijo irguiendo su cabecita - ¿Por qué me vas a ayudar? – preguntó extrañado.

¿Qué por qué? ¿Cómo querés que deje sólo a mi salvador? Ahora vamos!

Ambos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que les permitían sus patas. A lo lejos aún podían distinguir las siluetas de aquellos-

Todavía los podemos alcanzar – dijo THoT seriamente, en sus ojos se podía leer una gran determinación y LusoT al verla se sintió reconfortado.

Gracias – dijo casi para sí mismo.

Los otros dos no en darse por vencidos y cuando ven que la distancia que los separa de sus perseguidores va acortándose uno le dice al otro:

Ful tengo una idea para perderlos allí donde la costa tuerce para formar la bahía está 'ese' lugar.

Cierto, sólo falta avanzar un poco más - dijo para darse ánimo a sí mismo.

THoT… esto… no creo que vaya a poder continuar a este ritmo por mucho más.

Está bien… estoy seguro que ellos tampoco… oye no sigas teniendo miedo, son ellos los que están huyendo, ¿o no?

¡Tenés razón! No voy a dejar que se lo queden.

Cuanto más al Sur iban, la playa se hacía más angosta, pues más barrancas iban ocupando su lugar. Fue entonces cuando los otros doblaron al parecer detrás de un barranco, pero era la playa que también doblaba. Al girar no los vieron por ningún lado, como si se hubiesen esfumado.

Habrán subido por la cuesta y ahora se refugiarán en el bosque que comienza allá – dijo apresurándose por escalar, LusoT.

Un bosque, eh? – dijo THoT pensativo, tratando de pensar cierra los ojos un momento.

Ehm... THoT, ¿vamos?

Esperá un momento, será mejor que bajes, seguime – dijo y comenzó a seguir adelante por la costa.

Pero si…

Estoy casi seguro, veni, no fueron por ahí – comenzó a trotar para instar al otro que lo siguiera.

LusoT pensó que conocía un poco más el terreno que THoT para quien todo era desconocido pero algo en el tono de voz le dio la confianza para seguirlo, era como un líder nato.

Unos cuantos metros más adelante, había una abertura en la barranca, una pequeña cueva, no era muy grande y por eso era casi imperceptible desde su posición anterior.

Oye, ¿cómo sabías? No me había dado cuenta.

Parece que tengo buena vista – dijo sonriendo.

La entrada era tan pequeña que aún con su tamaño sólo podían entrar de a uno, pero una vez adentro el espacio se ensanchaba considerablemente. Más allá del halo de luz que entraba a través de la abertura no se veía nada.

¿Cómo vamos a hacer para avanzar?

Será mejor que hables en voz baja – respondió THoT – escuchá – silencio, no se oía nada, tal vez sólo algunos aleteos pero venían de lejos – están por allá vamos.

Podría ser cualquier murciélago, esto es una cueva y falta poco para que anochezca- dijo LusoT quién se debatía entre seguir y salir huyendo de aquel sitio.

Puede ser, pero acá todavía está el olor de ese Koffing, no hagas ruido.

Le tomó el ala y ambos avanzaron a tientas en la oscuridad, guiados sólo por los aleteos. LusoT miró atrás y no pudo distinguir la luz de la entrada, ya no podía seguir mirando atrás, pensó, sólo restaba avanzar.

THoT por su parte no dejaba de sentir una sensación familiar de reminiscencia. No es que reconociera la cueva, sino el hecho de recorrer una en penumbras, buscando algo. No sentía inseguridad, al contrario, se sentía muy cómodo y confiado. Esa sensación se vio aún más fortalecida por la pequeña alita que lo sostenía con fuerza y se obligaba a seguirle los pasos. No pensaba defraudarlo.

Adelante vislumbraron una pequeña luz como de lámpara y es entonces cuando comenzaron a oír las voces. Al principio eran casi inaudibles pero no tardaron mucho en poder distinguir lo que decían.

¿Me dejás ver esa cosa Lein? Anda…

De eso nada, yo fui el de la idea, yo se la voy a dar al jefe.

Sólo un momento, te la voy a devolver

Mientras aquellos dos seguían discutiendo, ellos se fueron aproximándose gradualmente hasta que se encontraron en la periferia del haz de luz que despedía una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba a sus pies.

¿Estás seguro que fue buena idea traerlos tan cerca de nuestro escondite?

Son sólo dos pollitos, no nos encontrarán y en cuanto el jefe vuelva le daré mi pequeño trofeo, estará orgulloso.

Oye, ¡pero si yo también colaboré!

Definitivamente había que actuar rápido antes de que el otro del que hablaban regresara. Tal como estaban la situación, quizás pudieran derrotarlos, pero si a sus enemigos se sumaba uno más, THoT dudaba de que tuvieran oportunidad. LusoT que notaba a su compañero pensativo le susurró.

Tal vez sería mejor que nos fuéramos sin hacer ruido – THoT le respondió sacudiendo la cabeza.

No vinimos hasta acá para retroceder, ¿acaso no querés que te lo devuelva?

Sí, pero no quiero que te lastimen por esto.

Si estoy acá con vos es porque quiero ayudarte y eso es lo que voy a hacer, sólo hay que esperar el momento apropiado.

Y aquel momento que esperaba THoT no se hizo rogar, no pasó mucho hasta que Ful después de tanto insistir se salió con la suya y sostuvo el objeto entre sus patas. Tal vez el Koffing fuera algo difícil de derribar, pero el otro era mucho más liviano. Si podía ponerlo fuera de combate serían dos contra uno, quien si bien podía resultar algo complicado, por lo que había visto en la playa, si se quedaba sólo no iba a tener mucha voluntad de seguir peleando.

Apenas si alcanzó a susurrarle a LusoT "cubrime", cuando se lanzó veloz y silenciosamente hacia el Zubat y cuando se encontró a menos de dos metros de distancia dio un salto con fuerza y lo embistió. Ambos cayeron al suelo y un chillido agudo de murciélago invadió la cueva. La reliquia salió rodando y se detuvo a mitad de camino en la linea que separaba a su propietario de Lein, quien todavía no había atinado a reaccionar. LusoT ágilmente corre con la vista fija en el objetivo. El Koffing está de espaldas viendo como un pequeño Torchic noquea de un cabezazo a su compañero y no se lo puede creer.

Estás rodeado, asi que mejor que no intentes nada – exclamó THoT con voz firme.

LusoT escuchó aquellas palabras y lo miró con admiración; qué suerte tenía él de tener un amigo así, porque eran amigos ¿verdad?, aunque no hubiesen intercambiado muchas palabras aun, ya eran amigos, sino ¿cómo podrían haber llegado tan lejos?, sino ¿cómo podía sentirse tan seguro a su lado?

Lein dejó escapar un ruido sordo. Lusot estaba a sus espaldas, bloqueando casi inconscientemente el camino hacia la salida, pero aún así pudo sentir la rabia y desesperación que emanaba de su contrincante.

¿Qué me tienen rodeado dicen? ¡Aun les falta bastante! – sin terminar de decir las últimas sílabas se lanzó en carrera hacia donde estaba el joven Piplup y lo empujó con una fuerza qué no pudo compensar y acabo golpeándose contra una de las paredes. THoT lo ayudó a levantarse.

¿Estás bien?

Sisisí, disculpame.

No pasa nada, a mi también me hubiera tumbado esa cosa, vamos.

Ambos corrieron siguiéndole, pero al acercarse a la salida notaron que ya no entraba luz, ni siquiera de la luna. La salida estaba bloqueada con una roca, lo comprobaron al llegar.

Se quedarán cuidando de Ful hasta que llegue mi jefe quien estará complacido en darles una paliza por atreverse a entrar aquí. Esperen y verán.

THoT, ¿qué vamos a hacer?!

LusoT se dio cuenta que estaban metidos en grandes líos, nunca debieron haber desafiado a esos dos. Él siempre había hecho así y nunca se había tenido grandes problemas. Era mejor seguir con la cabeza gacha, tal vez se aprovecharan un poco de él pero al rato se aburrían y lo dejaban en paz; estos tipo en cambio ahora estaban enojados y no sabía él cuándo se darían por satisfechos. Al levantar esos pensamientos se opacaron un poco, su compañero seguía manteniendo la compostura y por su mirada segura tal vez y hasta tenía una idea.

Sólo podemos hacer una cosa, seguir avanzando – dijo y volvió a recorrer el camino – vamos.

Pero…

Y recemos para que esta cueva tenga otra salida – dijo sonriendo.

Esperemos – dijo no muy reconfortado con esas últimas palabras.

Pasaron junto al Zubat caído, a LusoT se le ocurrió una idea y recogió la lámpara dejando al inconsciente en la oscuridad. Al despertar, se preguntaría qué rayos habría pasado. Siguieron con paso rápido por un largo trecho, a sus espaldas oyeron un sonido tan distante e indefinido que resultaba imposible decir a ciencia cierta qué era, pero ambos se miraron temiendo que perteneciera a cierta roca que había rodado abriéndole el paso a sus perseguidores. Reanudaron la marcha con aún más prisa.

Y ahora que…

Shh escuchá – dijo THoT, prestando un poco de atención se podía oír a lo lejos el sonido de agua.

¿La playa? - se preguntó pensativo LusoT.

No lo creo, esto es más como un caudal que fluye.

¿Un río subterráneo?

Muy posiblemente – dijo y observó la sonrisa de LusoT como quien ha contestado bien a la pregunta de la maestra.

Listo, entonces ya no tenemos ningún problema – sonrió aliviado.

La verdad – le respondió algo avergonzado – no recuerdo haber sabido nadar.

Por eso no te preocupes – le dijo sonriendo – a mí se me da bastante bien, sólo agarrate de mí y tratá de manterte relajado – se alegraba de que su amigo tuviera puntos débiles, lo hacía sentir más cercano; y también se alegraba de poder serle de utilidad en ellos.

Llegaron al río, no se veía ni muy caudaloso ni muy profundo, tanto mejor así. Podría haber sido sólo su imaginación pero a THoT le pareció que el aire se había tornado horrible de un momento a otro. Sin soltarse se lanzaron al agua y allí fue LusoT quién dirigió. Se había guardado la lámpara, previo apagarla, pues le pareció que podía serles de utilidad más adelante; sin embargo con el ultimo resplandor de su luz ambos creyeron ver unos ojos que resplandecían más adelante, fue sólo un momento y ambos continuaron.

Después de un trecho salieron a la playa, la noche ya se había impuesto hacía largo rato. LusoT quién parecía conocer bastante bien la zona dijo:

Estamos bastante más al Sur. A unas cuantas horas de Villa Tesoro.

Sí pero dudo que sea recomendable volver por la playa, aunque sea el camino más corto. No quiero volver a toparme con esos tipos, por ahora.

Es verdad, entonces podemos dar un no tan pequeño rodeo por los bosques.

Me parece mejor idea, pero eso lo haremos mañana – dijo mientras caminaban hacia los árboles – de momento hay que llegar al amparo del bosque y dormir un rato; la verdad aún tengo sueño – dijo desviando la mirada.

Mmm… yo también – confesó – y hambre – dijo sacando dos manzanas de su bolso y le ofreció una.

No me vendría mal – ambos las devoraron con celeridad.

Se quedaron en los lindes, no querían adentrarse mucho siendo de noche. Se conformaron con dormir recostados en un tronco, sólo ninguno tenía ánimos para dormir, seguían emocionados por su pequeña aventura.

Lo hiciste muy bien – dijo por fin LusoT, rompiendo el silencio – parecía como si ya hubieras estado acostumbrado a eso.

No lo creo, tuvimos mucha suerte, si no hubieramos encontrado el río no sé cómo hubiéramos hecho, parecía que alguien nos estaba esperando del otro lado de la cueva, tal vez sí tenía otra salida y pensaban atraparnos en el medio…

¿Vos también viste esos ojos? Sí tuvimos suerte, pero ese también es un elemento para los exploradores. Ahora que lo pienso, ¡Te veías como todo un líder de equipo de exploración!

¿Equipo de exploración? ¿Qué es eso?

Es como… un grupo de pokemones que ayudan a los demás entre otras cosas… como explorar lugares nuevos, descubrir tesoros, atrapar a chicos malos. Siempre quise ser parte de uno pero ahora dudo que sea posible.

¿Por qué decís eso? ¿Acaso no lo hicimos bien ahí atrás?

Nunca encontré a nadie que quisiera formar uno conmigo y además he intentado decenas de veces entrar al gremio de Wygglytuff pero por una cosa o la otra no podía y hoy había ido con toda la decisión del mundo pero cuando por fin llegué el miedo me atrapó otra vez y huí. Fue entonces cuando te encontré en la playa.

Pero, ¿Qué vendría a ser ese gremio de Wiglytuff?

Es una agrupación donde ayudan y organizan a los equipos novatos y ahí pueden acudir los pokemones que tengan algún problema. Todos los equipos del pueblo y alrededores se juntan ahí para recibir misiones y también sus recompensas. Es algo único lo mismo que la villa Tesoro en sí. No hay muchos pueblos por aquí.

¿Y decís que esos grupos pueden hacerse con algo de información?

Bueno, al principio imagino que no pasas de misiones tan simples como recados, pero cuando uno tiene suficiente experiencia hasta puede ir tras pokemones delincuentes como esos dos de ayer – THoT escuchaba en silencio – pero lo que más me llama la atención es poder descubrir secretos como éste- dijo sacado su pequeña reliquia- esos dos no tenían idea de qué era, casi que lo hicieron sólo para molestarnos, pero yo creo que es un auténtico tesoro, lo tengo desde hace mucho… - dijo con la mirada un poco perdida- y creo que contiene algún misterio, siempre quise formar un equipo de rescate con la idea de poder descubrirlo.

Oye… no vayas a tirar las esperanzas tan fácilmente.

¡Pero ya intenté! ¡No puedo!

No digas eso. Si te bloqueas así realmente no vas a poder. ¿Y si te digo que formemos un equipo nosotros dos? ¿Me vas a decir que no podés?

¿Qué? ¿Vos?... THoT, ¿¡formarías un equipo de exploración conmigo?! – LusoT no pudo retener tanta alegría y le dio un gran abrazo – ¡Es genial! ¡Seguro que si me acompañás voy a poder! Además ya lo imagino… lo hiciste tan bien ahí en la cueva, ¡parecías todo un experto!

No creo que tanto. Aunque sí que lo hago en parte porque mientras la recorríamos… tenía una sensación de familiaridad, parecía que ya sabía cómo tenía que actuar… pienso que de un modo u otro voy a recordar mi nombre y esas cosas, pero creo que repetir esas experiencias tal vez me ayude… no sé si lo explico muy bien – dijo un poco cortado; sintió que se le daba mejor oír que dar explicaciones.

Creo que te entiendo – dijo riendo – de verdad que no me lo puedo creer. Dudo que vaya a poder dormir ahora.

Imagino, pero creo que deberías intentarlo por lo menos. Tenés que estar algo descansado si querés entrar al gremio de Wyglituff conmigo.

Sisí, está bien. THoT, te agradezco mucho, si no fuera por vos se hubiesen quedado con mi tesoro.

No te fijes.

Y si no fuese por vos dudo que alguna vez hubiera podido entrar…- bostezó – al gremio.

No digas eso, tenés que tenerte un poco más de confianza, sino hubiese sido por vos – bostezó contagiado sin poder aguantarse más – yo no habría podido escapar de la cueva.

Se forzaron a mantenerse en silencio para poder dormir, aunque quizás sería más correcto decir que fue LusoT quién más tuvo que contenerse, sin embargo sería erróneo también pensar que THoT no estaba emocionado con la idea. Durmieron arrullados por los sonidos del bosque. LusoT soñó y revivió el episodio de la cueva, sólo que en esta ocasión derribaba al Koffing y al Zubat con un chorro de agua; y aquellos ojos se desvanecían en la oscuridad ante un rayo de burbujas [salvando a THoT]. Mientras tanto su ya inseparable amigo tuvo un sueño intranquilo y al despertar sólo pudo recordar que se balanceaba al ritmo del mar y grandes relámpagos iluminaban un cielo tormentoso que se cernía sobre él.

Ni bien despertaron se pusieron en marcha con paso presuroso, pues hacía un par de horas que el sol había salido y si querían llegar para el mediodía tenían que apurarse.

¿Sabés qué? Estaba pensando, ya que no recordás de tu familia yo te voy a contar un poco de la mía, a ver…- dijo concluyendo su pequeño preámbulo.

"En mi familia somos seis. Están mi papá, mi mamá y mis tres hermanos. A mi me adoptaron cuando era muy chico y no recuerdo a mis otros padres pero está bien porque ellos siempre me trataron bien y procuraron que ninguno de nosotros pasara necesidades. Yo soy el menor de los tres. Mart es el mayor y es con quien más yo me llevaba, pero se unió a un equipo y se fue de viaje. Creo que también antes quería hacer lo mismo para ser como él, pero ahora tengo mis propias motivaciones. Como te dije era con quien jugaba y hablaba y cuando se fue me sentí un poco solo, o mejor dicho, muy solo. Tal vez me malcrió demasiado. Mis papás tienen una pequeña granja y con mis hermanos siempre los ayudamos con las pequeñas tareas. Mi papá esperaba que yo pudiera ayudarles con el sistema de irrigación, pero no nunca pude hacerlo sin la ayuda de una regadera hasta ahora. Cuando les dije que quería unirme a un equipo lo mismo que Mart, lo entendieron pero aun así no estuvieron muy complacidos. Y cuando volví ese mismo día con la noticia de que no me había atrevido a entrar, no me dijeron nada y continuaron como siempre. Ahora bien yo había intentado subir muchas veces pero terminé haciéndolo sin avisarles pues se tornaron fríos y distantes, lo más probable es que estén decepcionados de mí. Ellos me criaron para que los ayudara en la granja y yo no sólo aspiro a algo diferente sino que ni siquiera me atrevo, o atrevía al menos, a hacer algo por alcanzarlo. Cualquier padre se decepcionaría ¿o no?"

No es verdad, vos seguiste intentando.

Y seguí fallando.

Pero eso no te detuvo. Si no te tropezás no podés progresar. Lo importante es que sepas levantarte y vos lo hiciste… y en varias ocasiones por lo que decís.

Todo aquello dejó pensativo a LusoT el resto del viaje. Para llegar al gremio tenían que subir una pequeña barranca en cuya base se alzaba villa Tesoro. La vieron de pasada y tal era el ensimismamiento de LusoT que ni se le ocurrió mostrarle el pueblo a su amigo; no veía la hora de llegar. Sin embargo por lo poco que vio, a THoT se le antojó que había algo extraño en la forma de todas las pequeñas casitas. No pudo recordar haber visto ninguna otra aldea ni como deberían de ser, pero algo dentro de él le decía que había algo peculiar. No se detuvo a reparar en ello. Él también quería llegar.

Una vez frente a la tienda del gremio se quedaron de pie encima del hoyo. Después de unos momentos de silencio se oyó una voz, lo mismo que la vez que LusoT había ido por su cuenta; y ahora que se lo ponía a pensar solo había sido el día anterior.. Sólo había transcurrido un día, pero al lado de THoT se sentía seguro y lleno de confianza y cuando la voz habló sólo tembló una región profunda y de lento cambiar dentro de él, pero no le dio ninguna importancia.

¿De quiénes son esas huellas? – era una voz lejana que provenía desde debajo, pero aún a esa distancia se notaba su potencia.

Un Piplup y… eh… - le respondió otra voz, también lejana pero mucho más suave.

¿Quiénes? Uno es un Piplup, ¿y el otro? – preguntó la primera con impaciencia.

Eh… no sé… esperá puede que sea un Torchic… ¡sí! Es un Torchic.

Las rejas se abrieron. Ellos se miraron entre sí con curiosidad y sin mediar palabra entraron. Ahí dentro sólo había un pequeño espacio y en el centro otro hoyo, este de un diámetro algo menor y con unas escaleras que invitaban a bajar. THoT comenzó a bajar y LusoT lo siguió. Al ir bajando comenzaron a oír ruidos de conversaciones superpuestas. Al terminar vieron una estancia iluminada por luz natural proveniente de dos grandes ventanales excavados en la cara del barranco que daba al mar, a unos veinte o treinta metros de él. El techo era alto un poco más de dos metros.

Había pokemones de todo tipo divididos en pequeños grupos, algunos de a dos. Había un curioso equipo de tres Poochyenas, otro de un Ursaring y un Teddyursa, otro de un Zangoose y un Scyther, también había un Chimecho que estaba un poco apartado. Había más pero ellos repararon en esos solamente, pues proveniente de otro agujero con escaleras descendientes un Chatot los abordó.

Hola. Buenos días los porteros me informaron de ustedes, díganme en qué podemos ayudarles. Si se trata de vendedores la verdad no estamos interesados.

No no, la veverdad venimos para entrenar para ser un equipo de exploración – dijo tímidamente LusoT.

Oh vaya, tenemos novatos entonces me llamo Runt y soy la mano derecha del director, ¿cuál es su nombre?

¿Nombre? – preguntó LusoT atontado y al ver a THoT vio en él la misma mirada inquisitiva – no se me había ocurrido lo del nombre.

¿Y ahora? – preguntó THoT en voz baja.

¡Ya sé! – exclamó en un rapto de entusiasmo y le dijo al Chatot – GuisoT, ¡somos el equipo GuisoT!!

Los nuevos siempre son así de entusiastas – dijo para sí mismo y luego les habló a ellos – bueno equipo GuisoT…

Yo soy LusoT y él es THoT – dijo señalando a su amigo que se limitó a asentir.

Bueno, LusoT y THoT, mientras se vayan perfeccionando les ofreceremos cama y techo aquí… todavía tenemos mucho lugar, ahora sólo necesitamos que alguien les muestre las instalaciones – dijo moviendo las alas rítmicamente, las abría y las cerraba en lo que ambos creyeron adivinar un tic – ¡Mido! Vení – dijo llamando hacia un grupo de pokemones del que surgió un Bidoof, con mirada indecisa, llevaba un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello.

¿Me llamaba?

Sí, en efecto, estos dos son los nuevos entrenarán con ustedes de ahora en adelante, ¿harías el favor de mostrarles las habitaciones y que cojan una vacía? Te los encargo – hizo una pausa acompañada de un nuevo aleteo – y cuando terminen que vayan a la oficina del director. ¡Nos vemos!

Ni bien se hubo alejado el Chatot y luego de repasarlos con la vista se presentó.

Hola me llamo Mido – dijo algo vergonzoso.

Yo soy LusoT y el es THoT – dijo repitiendo su anterior línea a lo que el aludido respondió con el mismo gesto.

Me alegro que hayan venido, antes de su llegada yo era el más nuevo – dijo riendo tímidamente con algo de culpa – las habitaciones están en el piso de abajo, por acá – bajó con dificultad por el agujero que continuaba descendiendo.

Al llegar se encontraron con una galería, también bastante amplia. En las paredes habia varios túneles y al lado de cada uno había lámparas que eran las que le daban la pobre iluminación al lugar. Allí abajo el olor era un poco más terroso y el aire un poco viciado, a diferencia del piso de arriba dónde hasta crecían algunas plantas.

Apesta un poco aquí abajo, pero se planea excavar unos ventanales como los de arriba, aunque por ahora todo está en etapa de estudio por parte de un Dugtrio que vive acá con su hijo y que es responsable de la mayor parte de todas las excavaciones del lugar y… ¡ah! Cierto, las habitaciones están al otro lado de los túneles, como ven no hay mucho en este piso, pero es más que nada por lo que ya les dije del aire y la poca iluminación, lo que cambiará cuando hagamos esas ventanas, para eso tenemos que seguir ahorrando con las recompensas y… ¡ah! Cierto, como les decía si me permiten opinar, de las habitaciones disponibles la más recomendable es esta de por acá – dijo y liderando el camino los guiño por uno de aquellos túneles, tomando una de las lámparas – es la más cercana, o mejor dicho la menos lejana. Es que las mejores ya han sido escogidas, lo siento.

Lo cierto es que tuvieron que recorrer cierto trecho hasta llegar. Una pequeña estancia con el techo algo más bajo y dos montones de paja a modo de cama como único mobiliario. Sin mucho más que ver, volvieron sobre sus pasos. THoT casi se sintió decepcionado por las camas, pero al ver el rostro de LusoT tan lleno de emoción, alejó aquellas impresiones de inmediato. Una vez hubieron llegado al piso superior Mido continuó con su disertación.

…y todos nos juntamos aquí porque el aire es más fresco. Limitamos el uso del piso inferior al mínimo indispensable. Por allá está el comedor donde nos juntamos al final del día, pero mientras siempre aprovechamos este de aquí, el salón principal, como a algunos les gusta llamarlo, aunque yo lo encuentro demasiado pretensioso para lo que realmente es – a los comedores se llegaba por otro túnel, que el Bidoof no se molestó en moestrarles, ya lo verían a la noche; el salón principal disponía de algunas mesas, todas ocupadas en aquel momento, y de dos pizarras separadas pero ambas rodeadas por pequeños grupos – esas de ahí son de donde sacamos nuestras misiones del día, pero eso seguro lo ven con Runt luego. Y esa es la oficina del director- dijo señalando una puerta que se ubicaba en frente al túnel que llevaba a los comedores, ambas se ubicaban en los flancos de la habitación – ¡Selv! ¡Selv! – dijo llamando en dirección a las mesas, una Sunflora se acercó – mirá les estoy mostrando todo a estos dos nuevos, son THoT y LusoT, el equipo…

GuisoT, somos el equipo GuisoT – dijo no sin cierto orgullo.

Eso, bueno esta es Selv y somos el equipo Kotachi, aunque en realidad aquí falta Lyubov pero está de portero hoy.

Un gusto, Mido ya encontré algo, creo que deberíamos ir al pueblo a aprovisionarnos un poco, estos son unos ladrones que han sido vistos alrededor de las playas del Sur.

LusoT y THoT se miraron en silencio pensando en el Zubat y el Koffing pero no atinaron a decir nada.

Bueno, aprovechemos para mostrarles la villa porque nunca los había visto y no creo que sean de por aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

No, de hecho vivo… o vivía en una granja al Este de aquí, vine al pueblo algunas veces más que nada con mi padre para vender algunas cosas, pero no conozco mucho. Y él… es un amigo de lejos, ¿no?

Sí…

Bueno, no hay problema, ¿no es así, Selv?... – parecía que iba a agregar algo más pero fue interrumpido.

No, no hay problema Mido - dijo algo cansada la Sunflora.

Cuando iban subiendo las escaleras Selv les susurró en voz baja, "Ya se van a acostumbrar al charlatán de Mido, es bueno, pero cuando entra en confianza no hay quien le pare… y entra en confianza rápidamente", dijo ahogando una pequeña risa. Ellos sólo se miraron entre sí sin decir nada. Al salir comprobaron que ya era de tarde, aunque apenas si había pasado el mediodía, pero eso no quitó que los estómagos de LusoT y THoT rogaran por comida. Bajaron al pueblo acompañados del monólogo de Mido, sobre las normas del gremio, que todos escucharon pacientemente. Ni bien entraron pasaron por una pequeña casita.

Ahí vive Hyde, es un pokemón algo excéntrico que a partir de diversas cosas hace telas y demás, por ejemplo él fue quién me regaló este pañuelo por haberlo ayudado.

Mmm yo lo conozco, va seguido por la granja de mi padre y le paga por la lana de Mattie, una Mareep que vive que con ellos, también nos paga por unos capullos blancos de unos árboles. Es bastante simpático.

Sí sí. Vive con una Octillery, cuyo nombre no recuerdo pero que lo ayuda con algunas cosas. En invierno vende muchas cosas, pero ahora en otoño, no tantas…bueno y allá – dijo señalando una casa que había más adelante – viven unos hermanos Mankey, son los carpinteros de por aquí, así que si quieren amueblarse la habitación deberían ir a hablar con ellos. Y por ahí viven los hermanos Kecleon, nosotros ya almorzamos y vamos a comprar cosas para la misión, pero ustedes deberían comprarse por lo menos unas manzanas para aguantarse hasta la cena.

Mido, deja descansar un poco a los chicos y de paso a tu lengua – dijo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza – venga, entremos.

Una vez dentro se hicieron con todo lo que necesitaban, además de dos manzanas que LusoT y THoT devoraron ávidamente, sin lamentar siquiera que esa misma había sido su cena la noche anterior.

¿Saben? Nosotros deberíamos ir yendo si queremos volver para la cena, lamento que no hayamos podido mostrarles más hoy, pero de todas formas ustedes también tienen que volver e ir a la oficina del director- explicó Selv.

Tienes razón.

Ahí se ven equipo GuisoT – se despidió Mido.

¡Nos vemos!

Muchas gracias.

Ellos regresaron rápidamente al punto de partida y ni bien hubieron llegado al salón principal Runt les salió al encuentro, los estaba esperando.

Oh, aquí están los estaba buscando.

La verdad es que nos entretuvimos un poco conociendo el pueblo – dijo LusoT con voz temblorosa.

No se preocupen, después de todo el primer día del equipo GuisoT será mañana, ahora por favor, acompáñenme a la oficina. Sólo que antes debo hacerles una advertencia: por ningún motivo le falten el respeto al director, ¿está bien?

Sísí, claro.

Muy bien.

Al entrar en la oficina, no se sorprendieron al ver un ventanal, un poco más pequeño que el del salón, que enfrentaba a un gran escritorio de madera. A la izquierda había una biblioteca y a la derecha otra puerta. Pero no había señales del director por ninguna parte.

Ehm, ¿señor director? – preguntó Runt moviendo las alas – aquí tengo a unos novatos que quieren formar un equipo de exploración, ¿señor director?

Holas! – dijo el Wigglytuff saliendo de un salto de debajo del escritorio - ¿cómo están? Yo me llamo Arlet, pero mis amigos me dicen Arki. ¿Y ustedes?

Yo soy LusoT

Y yo THoT

Ah… eso esta muy bien, sólo que yo me refería al nombre d esu equipo.

Somos el equipo GuisoT.

Ya veo, ¡equipo GuisoT! Será un placer tenerlos con nosotros y esperamos que mañana puedan comenzar con su primera misión, eso es todo… los veo en la cena- dijo cuando de pronto su estómago emitió un potente rugido- jeje y Runt, dales un mapa que de seguro les servirá a nuestros amigos. Un gusto.

El gusto es nuestro. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Una vez el mapa les fue entregado salieron con paso presuroso y aprovecharon para sentarse en una mesa que encontraron vacía.

El director es algo extraño, ¿no THoT?

Tal vez, pero aunque ese Chatot sea más serio no deja de ser raro con su plumaje colorido y sus alas abriéndose y cerrándose todo el tiempo.

Por suerte todos parecen buenas personas. Y ya hemos hecho buenas migas con los de Kotachi.

Se acababan de dar cuenta, pero si habían conseguido mesa era porque el gran salón estaba casi desierto. La mayoría estaría fuera, encargándose de alguna misión y volverían para la cena.

¿Te parece que esos ladrones que mencionó Selv sean los mismos que intentaron robarnos?

Es lo más probable, ojala les vaya bien… si sólo se tratara del Koffing y el Zubat no me preocuparía, pero aquellos ojos, me dieron mala espina.

Pues ojala. Estaba pensando que deberíamos marcar en el mapa aquella cueva, aunque no tengo con qué, tal vez podríamos pedirle una pluma a Runt, aunque en todo caso mañana, no vaya a ser que lo atosiguemos.

¿Ustedes son el equipo nuevo? – preguntó un Pikachu que venía acompañado de un Cubone, acababan de regresar, pues ambos creyeron haberlos visto más temprano de pasada.

Si sí, somos el equipo GuisoT. Yo soy LusoT

Ya, pues yo soy Spake y con Dicso mi compañero somos el equipo Pori

Hola – saludó el Cubone agitando el hueso que llevaba en su mano – y tú debes de ser THoT, nuestra amiga Selv nos contó sobre ustedes, nos la cruzamos mientras veníamos para acá

Sí, la verdad estamos haciendo tiempo acá hasta que sea la hora de cenar porque no nos dieron qué hacer y nuestro entrenamiento comienza mañana – dijo THoT.

Bueno pues yo que ustedes aprovecho ahora porque una vez que el entrenamiento comience no tendrán mucho tiempo ocioso, nah no me hagan caso. Y bien Dicso, ¿qué podríamos mostrarles al equipo GuisoT?

Saa, quién sabe.

Tampoco le hagan caso a él, es un poco tímido con la gente nueva, sino ¿por que usaría ese raro cráneo sobre la cabeza? – no siguió hablando porque un hueso le golpeó en la cabeza – bueno, esta bien ya entendí.

De todas formas, no creo que haya tiempo para salir a mostrarles nada, Sanred siempre es muy puntual con la comida, ya sea con o sin ayuda.

¿Te acordás cuando le ayudaste a hacer esa sopa de Magikarp? Nadie se atrevió a un segundo plato, de hecho la mayoría apenas si la tomaron – otro huesazo.

No es mi culpa, sólo ella puede diferenciar esas especies raras que tienen ahí guardadas.

Y hablando de cena, ahí está – dijo Spake señalando a una Chimecho que venía de los comedores y con un leve movimiento creó un sonido como de campanilla – vamos.

Una vez en el comedor LusoT y THoT se sentaron frente a Spake y Dicso, pero no hablaron mucho durante la cena. Todos se habían presentado a comer, con excepción de Selv y Mido. Estaban demasiado ansiosos por irse a dormir y demasiado preocupados por su amigos que no pensaron en presentarse a los demás. Ni bien acabaron de comer se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

¿THoT estarán bien?

Mmm, no sé… vamos a hacer esto, si mañana no regresan los iremos a buscar, aunque no sé que podamos hacer ahí donde ellos no pudieron.

Buenas noches y gracias, todo esto que vivimos hoy – bostezó – no hubiera podido sin vos.

Buenas noches LusoT.

THoT había descubierto que era muy divertido estar con LusoT, pero no quería perder de vista su objetivo. ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde venía? Él no había perdido de vista esas cosas. Pero de todos modos creía que tarde o temprano esas cosas se aclararían. Mientras tanto, el poder ayudar a LusoT y al mismo tiempo a otros pokemones le parecía genial. Pensando en esas cosas fue que se quedó dormido en su primera noche en el gremio de Wigglytuff.

Continuará.


End file.
